A chance of Fate
by KL-Felicia
Summary: Lacus is a girl forced into taking a career against her own will while Kira's a rich and spoilt playboy. Love sparks off when they had their unexpected first meeting. When the heart is willing to fall in love, will fate allow it too? KxL!
1. First meeting

**A chance of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed/Destiny.**

**Chapter 1**

"Jess, look at this dress! Doesn't it look simply gorgeous?" Lacus shrieked in excitement holding onto a purple dress staring at it in awe. She's been shopping for clothing for her new career and didn't seem much interested until she spotted a cute dress.

"It's nice, Lacus. But don't you think it's a little tight and not to mention…kind of…erotic??" Jess asked narrowing her eyes not knowing what words she should use to describe the dress in her friend's hands.

"I have to find such dresses for my next job offered to me." Lacus sighed. She knew the 'job' she was talking about in her mind, but she never planned on telling her best friend, Jess.

"What kind of job would require you to find such a tiny fitting dress? It doesn't even cover much of your body and it is weird how you've been looking at such clothing throughout our whole shopping trip this evening. Tiny bras and panties that doesn't require more fabric than a shoe lace has." Jess sighed. She didn't know what's gotten over Lacus recently. All of the sudden, she's beginning to change her mind settings.

Her taste of clothing when she's shopping. It's weird how Lacus still dresses up like her old usual self and those revealing clothes she recently shopped for was not put to use yet.

Still, something made her feel better; Lacus's perception towards friendship still didn't change. She still had Jess as her best friend and the two girls still went shopping often. However, Lacus wasn't at all interested in tight fitting, revealing clothing. She used to look at ones that wrapped her body nicely with elegance.

"Lacus, what's wrong with you and your taste recently?" Jess pried again after not getting a reply from dear Lacus who's before her still looking at the dress. She didn't realize the sadness in those clear cerulean orbs when they were facing away from her though.

Lacus held back her tears and hid her sadness well before turning around to smile at Jess. "I guess I'll be making a payment now then!" She smiled, skipping towards the counter.

'I wonder what sort of occupation would require one to wear something like that.' Jess thought to herself as she held up another piece of the same outfit that was still hung on the rack Lacus picked out from. Twitching her eyes, Jess gave clearly disgusted look thinking about how she'd look like in that dress.

"Don't tell me…" Jess thought of something all of the sudden as she quickly hung the purple dress from where she took it from approaching Lacus.

Lacus just paid for the dress and it's the fifth time she's bought something like that in the whole week. She knew deep down that she didn't want to be like this though, but at the same time, she had no choice. Her eyes stared at the plastic bag she just took from the cashier lady's hand.

She was aware of the looks shot towards her given by the guys around her for buying something like that, and not to mention, the surprised and despised look given to her by the lady she paid her money to. She ignored all weird stares at her as she blinked a few times more snapping herself out of the trance.

Lacus turned around, yet again putting on that strong mask that is always present on her face to see Jess giving her an angry glare right in the eye right in front of her. Lacus jumped in surprise at the sudden actions by Jess. "You scared me Jess!!" Lacus shouted, using her free hand to pat her chest area where the heart is located at from the shock.

She attempted walking away to avoid the weird gaze that was shot to her by her best friend till she felt a force pulling onto her arm.

"Lacus, hold it right there." Jess commanded in a serious tone, showing signs of disappointment and anger within. Lacus knew that Jess is going at it again. It's been coming to her ever since she started to change her dress code two-weeks ago.

She knew that tomorrow night; she'd be starting her job and knew that she'd change from the first day of starting work. Regrets and sadness started to fill in her eyes.

Jess noticed the change of expression on her best friend's face. This is now scaring her as she went to before Lacus forcing her to look at her right in the eyes straight. She could see fear writing within it and wondered why she didn't realize that before.

"Lacus, tell me that your job is not a night hostess or a bar top dancer. Not a stripper and neither is it a bar waitress." Jess held into her both her arms sounding serious. It surprised her by a lot about how Lacus changed all of the sudden after crying to her over the phone on one night around two weeks ago.

Jess was Lacus's childhood pal and both of them treated each other even closer than normal sisters do. They shared things together, adventures, gossips, experiences and even gifts on special occasions and this made Lacus a special friend to her. Jess was also well aware of another fact about Lacus's family background.

Lacus had a bad father. Probably the worst kind anyone would ever hope to have. He'd always beat Lacus and her siblings up whenever he was drunk. Lacus's mother committed suicide three years ago out of desperation when the loan sharks began to look up for the whole family because of debts.

Siegel Clyne was not only an abusive father, but a hard core gambler as well. Lacus had to learn to bake or cook and not to mention, become a private household maid for her relatives to borrow and earn enough income to finally pay up for the debts that was piling up from the interests.

She always made her father promise to kick that gambling habit he's hooked up each time she had to clear up the mess he made. He'd always promise on that day, but also never fails to change back to his old ways, living a life with absolutely no moral values. Hoping to recoup the amount he lost, he always ends up losing even more and even turned to borrowing from dangerous organizations out of his unstoppable desperations.

Lacus tried to ignore his gambling debts and run away from the family time and again, but he'd always find a way to track her siblings and her down, putting them in the same trouble he's been facing. Every time Lacus told him to take care of his own matters himself, she'd get beaten up harshly, making matters worse, bruises are made more often when she's always using her own body to shield her younger brother and sister.

Lacus celebrated her eighteenth birthday exactly two weeks ago. Apart from being happy for turning matured that year, Lacus's father also has his own plans that night after they blew off the candles of the cake Lacus baked with her own hands.

"I'm working to serve the public, Jess. These clothing are merely the appetizer to the clients, for only eyes to watch." Lacus flashed a fake smile at her, what she said was true to a certain extent, but she just couldn't tell Jess the real thing.

Jess smiled at Lacus giving her a light pat on the shoulder. Although she didn't buy her story, she did feel a little better knowing that it wasn't one of the jobs she mentioned earlier. Clinging onto Lacus's arm, Jess slowly pulled Lacus out of the shop to continue on their shopping trip that day.

Lacus was relieved that Jess didn't pry any more but she wondered how long she still has to keep the ugly truth from her best friend. What Jess knew was just a bite out of the whole fact, but there was a larger reason to why she was acting this way and why she was so upset. It all had obviously started from her family matters once again.

_**Flashback**_

_Lacus was sitting alone quietly in her bedroom as she slowly opened up her gift given to her by Jess after Jess left her place, it was a nice keychain with a message on it. "Lacus, fight on!" She even attached a card to the nicely wrapped up gift as she opened it out to read it out loud for herself to hear._

"_Lacus, no matter what setbacks you're faced with, take it on bravely and you will realize that you're never alone! Happy eighteenth birthday to you!" Lacus read the same message over and over again, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. _

_She knew that no matter how bitter her life wad, she always had Jess standing by her, to watch over her. Lacus was enjoying her moment to herself and her meaningful gift until her door creaked open, with a figure she didn't want to face again approaching her._

_She growled silently in frustration for her happy moment to be broken as her father never once gave her a happy birthday since the day she was born as far as she could see. She carefully placed the priced possession back into the wrapping paper putting it in her old wooden drawer. It was old and a little spoilt, just like her other furniture in the room were, but she didn't have a choice, she had to support for the family herself, paying the house rental fees, the school fees and not to mention, living expenses._

_She sighed at the thought of her cursed life. With all the things she had to spend on relying on plainly one income, she could never make enough money to buy new furniture to improve on the standards of living for her siblings and herself. Making the ugly truth even uglier, her father's never ending gambling debts and uncontrollable temptations to gamble robbed all her savings away from her, so no matter how hard she tried to save up for new stuff that she might one, it always ended up being taken away from her by force._

_She didn't want to look straight at whom she thought of as a jinx before her. She could hear the opposition growl in a low voice, expecting what's going to happen next._

_Lacus was slapped across the cheek as the figure forcefully turned her face towards him to make her face him straight, only for her own eyes to meet with a pair of angry ones. Her heart did tell her that he didn't come for money this time though._

"_Happy EIGHTEENTH birthday Lacus." His father smirked happily. Lacus could feel chills sent down her spine as this was the first time her father greeted her with a birthday greeting; and it didn't sound as nice when it came out of his mouth._

_She knew he had more motives than to wish her a happy birthday. She even knew that looking at him itself spoilt what she could've spelt as a perfect birthday. "What's up?" She asked in a cold tone. She didn't want to hear what is going to come out of his mouth, but to her only, at that point, every bit of his breath stinks. _

_She couldn't have imagined or even thought about what she was about to be told the very next minute, but it did stun her. Especially if such words were to come out from the mouth of ones own BLOOD related father._

"_You're eighteen now, lawfully legal age. I want you to work in a Prostitution Agency where my debt collector worked in. That way, you only have to pay him the amount of money your customer has to pay to sleep with you to pay up for the debt and get to earn house allowance for me by keeping the tips." He smiled. He knew right then that Lacus is going to be earning a lot from the job given her type of feminine features she possessed._

_Any guy would've hungered for the likes of her, but instead of letting it go to waste, he could benefit from it more if he put that natural gift she had into proper usage wisely. _

_Lacus was utterly disgusted at what her father just said to her. She was about to debate and rebut back to him till her father continued, as if he predicted what she was going to say._

"_If you don't agree to doing it willingly," Siegal grabbed her hair forcefully, "Then the owner of the agency will come down to bring both you and your sister into that line. Would you like to drag dear Amelia into this case as well?" He smiled narrowing his eyes before throwing her back down onto her bed. Lacus flinched at the movement at hurt her and not to mention, the feel of his hands touching any part of her, even if it means her hair._

_She hated her father by heart and nothing could ever change that fact._

"_Make the decision by tomorrow and I'll make in contact with that guy. I believe that if you use your assets wisely, you'll earn more than predicted." He smirked and with that, walked out of the room turning off the lights leaving Lacus crying all by herself about the decision she was about to make. Lacus picked up her cell phone as she called Jess to tell her bits and pieces of what ever happened that night, of course, leaving the prostitution part out. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Lacus heaved a soft sigh till Jess suddenly stopped, turning around. Lacus panicked thinking that Jess heard her sigh or thinking that she's been talking in her day dreams. Her face turned instantly as pale as sheet till Jess said she was about to go to the toilet.

Lacus blinked a couple of times laughing at her own foolishness. She brought her hand up scratching the pack of her head laughing like an idiot only to be returned with a look of craziness from Jess herself. Jess went into the toilet for more than twenty minutes and that irritated the hell out of Lacus.

She began to pace to and fro around the same area waiting patiently, but she knew that her patience is going to run out soon.

Suddenly, something hit her shoulder hard and she felt herself falling on the floor with her palms and knees still supporting her, into a position as if she's begging to someone. She winced in pain placing her hand on the part of the shoulder where she was hit as the impact was pretty big to just knock her down that quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" A voice suddenly apologized from before her as Lacus shook her head saying that it was ok.

Lacus lifted her head up to see a handsome brunette standing before her, but within that brunette, there is also another side of his own story just like Lacus herself that is a lot more than what is seen on the surface.

She could see the gentleman offering his hand to her in a friendly gesture to help her up. Lacus blushed in a light shade of pink at the sight of the handsome young man that seemed not much older than she was. Her guess was, he's of around the same age as she was.

Lacus gently placed her shaky palm on his only to be met with a strong touch as he slowly pulled her up to her feet with Lacus still blushing while trying to avert her gaze from the cute guy before her. She's never felt this way for a guy before.

Sure she had crushes in the past, but the sight of them never made her blush that way and it also never made her breathing seem so difficult before. She didn't even remembered the time her heart raced like this other than before getting back her examination papers.

The brunette found himself, also unable to let go of her hand and it's probably because Lacus avoiding looking at his face straight that he was able to hide his unhealthy red shade on the cheeks as well. He suddenly realized what he was doing as he let go of her hand placing his sweaty palms into his pockets.

"Well…err I apologize for the collision. It was pure coincidental and I was just trying to get away from a girl who's been bugging the day lights out of me." He smiled.

Lacus regained to her senses as she flashed one of the cutest smiles she had to him. "Hi I'm Lacus Clyne. I'm sorry if I was blocking your way though."

"I'm Kira Yamato anyway and it's nice to meet you. If fate allows it, I believe we will meet again." Kira finished his statement with full confidence in his tone as he flashed a warm smile to Lacus making her heart and stomach flutter.

With that, Kira ran off back into the crowds as Lacus stared at him in awe. Not long later, another figure ran past her. It was a red head who was wearing a pink top and skirt. "KIRAAA!!!" She screamed as she ran across the by-passers not caring a world for the amount of disruption she's been causing around the mall.

Lacus smiled to herself and suddenly giggled. "I see what he meant, this girl is really daring." She whispered to herself.

"Who's daring?" A voice suddenly startled her from her own thoughts as she recovered from her shock after finding out that it was Jess.

"Oh it's nothing, let's go." Lacus smiled at her friend before pulling her away from the scene, while still thinking of the brunette. _'I wonder is he's still single'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WAIT UP!!!" A certain red head amongst the crowds shouted loudly across the place.

Kira turned behind to look at the direction where the voice came from to see a girl weaving through the crowds at top speed. _'Fll….FLLLAY!!' _Kira screamed mentally as he continued running as if his legs were operated by a motor which had no brakes.

Kira ran all the way with all the speed he could muster to the only place he knew was available for him to take cover from the incoming predator right on his tail. Rushing down the mall past the shops, he came across a turn at the corner of the level before using his left hand to grab onto the corner of the wall making a right turn into the toilet.

Still not satisfied with his hide out, he ran into one of the cubicles, shut the door and locked it secure. After making sure that he was safe from troubles, he decided to take a breath from all that running he did a minute ago and not to mention…from all the heart racing moments with the pink haired girl he saw a minute ago.

He knew it was the right path to take if only he had followed Athrun's guide, not to fool around with girls. As a matter of fact, all he did was just charming the girls with his electrifying amethyst eyes, swaying his massive brown locks around to walk in a confident manner, with his hands stuck in his pocket.

Kira is a confident boy in university now, excelling in almost everything, he could be most described at topping the entire cohort, not to mention, outstanding in basketball and is definitely a winner when it comes to cricketing with games like the ultimate Frisbee, hockey, badminton and rugby no trouble for him at all.

Yes, he was an all rounder which was why he was the favorite student of many teachers and not forgetting, a popular heartthrob in the campus. But on the other side of the story of a perfect boy, he was also known to be the heir of the Yamato Group which inherited billions and zillions of wealth and property all around the world.

Apart from the bright side of everyone, Kira has a dark side of himself too…he was a player. Not that he slept around with girls, but he actually enjoyed the process of toying with the feelings of girls' heart, making them flutter in heaven for a moment and dropping down back to earth the next second.

His last target was Fllay and she was apparently, the hardest girl to get rid of. He could easily dismiss the rest with a sum of money as it was what they were after in the first place. Fllay however, didn't want the money, she wanted his wealth, his reputation, his social status and not to mention, him.

He decided to try something new recently though. Instead of letting the girls fall in love with him, he was set on making them his.

He started having second thoughts about his new idea though, only after he saw that pink haired beauty. He felt the lustful and flirty ghost leave his heart as all he saw for that beautiful girl was pure love. Something he could never thought of harboring for any girl in his life before. Yet he was once again told by his heart that if he went on to proceed with his original intention, he'd find the same feeling yet again.

Kira began thinking of the features of the girl. Blue orbs with complimenting pink wavy hair, slim figure with an appropriate height, beautiful voice and a gorgeous name – Lacus.

Kira placed his palm on his beating heart again from the over reaction of the last meeting with this special girl, he can't take any of this torture anymore. He wanted to see this girl again. Not understanding if whatever he's experiencing is love, Kira just concluded that he merely wanted to see this girl who has a mysterious yet blurry look from her eyes out of curiosity.

Hours passed and Kira slowly unlatched the door of the cubicle leaving eyes and gossips on him because of the long time he stayed in the toilet. Kira washed his hands trying to avert the gaze of wondering eyes as he slowly stepped out of the toilet, hoping to see that the coast is clear.

Kira wanted to go back to the spot where he saw the girl he met just now, but he figured that it was getting late and she might've gotten home by then. Slipping his hands into his trousers pockets yet again, he started walking back towards the car park where he left his car.

**The next day**

Kira went back into the same shopping mall where his legs blindly led him to as he picked the very spot where the girl was pacing about to wait. He wasn't sure what he was waiting though, perhaps for her to just appear again.

His heart was once again blinded by his feelings as he leaned against the wall, smiling at the ceiling waiting aimlessly and patiently as if money was going to drop by at that place.

Kira paced around just like Lacus did as his eyes caught hold of everything that was in the catchy shade of pink her hair was yesterday. Kira suddenly stopped where he was as he closed his eyes laughing at himself for behaving like a loser for the first time.

"Most popular guy in school waiting here for a mysterious girl?" He taunted himself, but his heart and mind wasn't convinced at all.

"I can't believe how much I thought about her last night when I just returned home. My mind's been flooded by the color pink and it seems as though I can never get it out of my head." Kira mumbled to himself under his breath which a tone that was only audible enough for himself to here.

Kira's been thinking of Lacus when he was at home the last night. When he was watching television, he couldn't help but notice the actress that has never caught his eye before. She was known for only selling her looks to audience instead of acting talents as her emotions were exaggerating and fake, she was called Meer Campbell. She also had pink hair.

Kira's been behaving so weirdly at home, his twin sister, Cagalli's been bugging him for the whole night about him targeting another girl. Holding the exact same thoughts as Athrun, she also felt that Kira should repent from his ways as it will only lead to more trouble in the near or far future.

Sometimes, Kira couldn't help but realize that Cagalli's always been agreeing to what ever Athrun says. He knew for the fact that Cagalli admired the midnight blue haired guy, but even when they are not together, he couldn't help but notice how much they've been acting like a couple; always agreeing to each other's points and also fighting their opposition for each other. In other words, it seemed as though they always had the same thoughts.

For some reason though, that night, Kira also had a weird dream. He dreamt of himself sitting by the beach watching the ocean with a pink haired girl whom he was certain is Lacus, in his arms. It was a peculiar dream, but he knew that he liked it either way too.

After waiting for what seemed like minutes because of his thoughts, Kira stared at his watch to realize that it was nearing night fall yet again. He haven't had dinner and neither was he in an appetite for it too since he did not get to take another look at Lacus. Kira's initial plan was to go home immediately, but something seemed to have stopped him from doing so.

Kira decided that Fllay might be somewhere near his apartment right now. She's been making it a point to turn up at his condominium every weekend and to think what he found amusing then was starting to really irritate and get on his nerves now.

He also knew for the fact that Fllay had a job behind the backs of many and that is probably where she got all her money to buy her branded goods too. Yet something tells him that what she was doing did not gain respect from as many people as any other occupations would.

Kira walked out of the mall still thinking of where he was headed to when his previous idea struck him yet again. Was it a good choice though; to go to the famous prostitution agency? He's heard rumors about a new girl joining the circle soon and from what he heard from his friends who are practically spoilt rich brats, that girl was wonderful.

Kira's even heard about rumors that if he stood at alleys down the agency itself, he could still easily get hooked up onto any girl out there. Kira started to ponder over whether he should pay a visit to that place where his friends deemed as heaven right now since there is no way he could see himself going home in a safe situation at this point.

Kira battled in his thoughts before deciding on proceeding with his original plans to take a look at the place. Apart from his sexual arousal as a guy, his heart also told him to follow his mental destination too. Something kept telling him that he won't regret going to that place. Besides, he has nothing to lose, does he?

Kira took a fifty minutes drive to the place as it too, wasn't really far away from where he originally was. Kira stepped out of his car as he gulped at the sight of all the unsightly scenes he's been witnessing; people making out and engaging in little activities on their own.

Kira decided to walk a little more as he went past this darker and quieter alley, or that was what he thought it was; dark and quiet when a bunch of girls started to gather around him, hoping that he'd fall into their money making trap as Kira silently gulped.

He felt uneasy right then at the situation he was being put in and not to mention, the attire of those ladies. Kira could also conclude something from this; he wasn't really enjoying himself as much as his friends told him that he would. He felt utterly disgusted, even as a playboy in school.

Kira apologized to them profusely as he squeezed through the crowd of girls around him, feeling that he was cursed at the back by them for not being aroused by their actions.

He knew that turning down their offer is considered an insult to their 'professionalism' as he wasn't even turned on by their actions. Kira attempted walking back to his car to just face the fact that he had Fllay waiting at his house for him when he spotted a crowd around a certain corner.

He went closer to see many of them ogling at a certain something. Kira tiptoed, trying his best to take a look at what's been causing all those commotion as he noticed a blob of pink within the crowds. He strained his eyes, trying to get a better view at whatever is creating such a scene.

Kira struggled to strain his neck awhile more as he was on the verge of giving up till he was finally given the honor to take a proper look at what's among the crowds as he was shocked beyond words.

Among those lustful eyes, there was a girl who had pretty long pink hair and blue eyes that seemed to quiver in fear as she was squatting down covering her head with both her hands. Kira couldn't help but notice that he's been meeting girls with pink hair often lately.

The girl finally looked up straight to see the situation she was in and that was where Kira was hit with familiarity by the similar face he could lay a finger on.

He felt sorry for her though, she seemed so afraid to be in the chaotic situation and suddenly, he was collided in the shoulder by yet another on looker. That was when it hit him hard remembering the incident where he collided with the girl who possessed a striking resemblance as the one in the crowd.

"Lacus??" He voiced out unknowingly only to get the attention of the girl in the centre as she looked up feeling strange as if someone just called her by her name or something.

"Huh??" She mumbled, with tears slowly streaking down her cheeks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: This is another new fic I had in mind for a long time. I have to admit that I'm pretty surprised at the amount of reviews and support I was given for 'Love's Test' as a new fiction and I hope that I'd get supporters for this fic as well. This is a T-rated fic because I'm merely using the reputation of the job 'prostitution' for Lacus to gain a different image. Don't worry though, I'm a sucker for good endings and this will also be one. I'd like to mention also that there will be no adult themes nor scenes in this fiction, let alone course language. I hope that this fic will be appealing to readers as well and I would also like to say that this fiction might be a short one. So please R&R. Thx!!**


	2. Positive Demands

**Chapter 2**

**  
**It kind of shocked Kira from what he saw but to him now, the only thing that came to his mind was to take her away. He slid through the crowds ignoring the death glares shot towards him, grabbing wrist gently, pulling her out of the crowds of wandering eyes.

Kira could feel Lacus trying to cover her almost unclothed body with her free hand and knew how uncomfortable she felt in the midst of all these.

If she hates it, then why did she take up such a career? Kira couldn't understand. Kira's sixth sense told him that the owner of the prostitution agency is glaring at him for taking away his great source of income. He couldn't think of anything else to get Lacus out of trouble amongst all those lustful beasts and her own boss.

Kira let go of her wrists, holding her by the waist protectively, leading her towards the hotel.

Lacus was shocked at where they were headed. At the moment, she pulled herself out of his grasp trying to retreat. Kira didn't budge, however he stopped and turn to face her holding onto her shoulders forcing her to look at his face straight. He stared into her orbs as she did to his for a moment.

The signs of pure innocence and fear within the cerulean orbs…it didn't seem as clear as it was supposed to be. Probably because of how mentally traumatizing her occupation is.

Kira did the only thing an instinctive man would do to a woman in fear. He pulled her into a gentle embrace, feeling the warm tears of hers soaking his blazer on his shoulders. That reminded him of something he had to do.

He started unbuttoning the blazer causing Lacus so stare at him with eyes that are wide open. They aren't going to do that in the public openly are they?! Lacus shut her eyes tightly, anticipating the upcoming drastic actions she'd expect from Kira.

Kira stared at her before laughing. She really did get the wrong idea of what's on his mind then as he draped the oversized blazer covering her shoulders for her to be able to cover her revealing top. He could feel the amount of gratitude Lacus is pouring out from her heart on the spot.

Yet she found it weird about why any guy would do that. Most of them would have their eyes bawling out at her attire and pretty much enjoy that erotic sight she's giving them, but this tiny gesture from Kira gained her trust towards the brunette.

Kira could see her doubt and comfort written all over her face. He bent forward whispering something into her ear. "I don't want others to see you that way." It was from the bottom of his heart and he too, couldn't help but wonder why he didn't enjoy what the other guys were.

Kira decided to get Lacus out of this situation first as he checked into one of the suites available in the hotel. It didn't take long for them to reach the door as Lacus started to blush profusely along with Kira at the thought of the possibilities of the both of them spending a night alone in a single hotel room.

Wandering minds got the both of them pretty uncomfortable around one another. Kira quickly shook all the twisted thoughts out of is mind as he unlocked the door pushing the handle opening it, gesturing for Lacus to enter before him.

Lacus smiled at the act of a gentleman as she slowly went into the cozy room sitting on the soft couch. She could awe at the sight of the beautifully furnished room, the high classed furniture and the beautiful bed covers. She's always wanted a room like this, but a simple born of ill-fate caused her to drift away from such luxury.

She began jumping around the room like a little kid which amused Kira to no end. He slowly approached Lacus from behind, hugging her as if he had no control over his own actions. Lacus froze within his arms, still afraid of what type of person he really is.

She struggled to get out of his arms before losing her own balance, falling onto the ground. Kira was a little stunned on the spot but he could very well guess the reason for her reactions – she was afraid.

Kira didn't want to appear forceful to her right then as he walked towards the corner of the bed, taking a seat there, trying to get comfortable on the seat. He stole a few glances at Lacus for a moment while she did as well, but as if affinity doesn't allow it, neither of them seems to realize the opposition looking at them, nor have they caught sight with each other by coincidence.

The night silence became a little too tensed up as Kira slowly stood up walking towards Lacus, offering his hand to let her off the ground. She's been sitting there ever since that fall and the impact of it could've sprained her ankle a little.

Lacus, for a moment thought that Kira wasn't pretty much a gentleman like she originally thought he was. She fell and sat there for quite some time, but every time she looked at his face, he seemed pretty much indifferent.

She let out another sigh as Kira examined her swollen ankle. Yes, it was pretty bad, but that fall alone couldn't have caused it. The bruises on her body were visible and that caused a frown on his face. He had to ask this question.

"Who did this to you?" Lacus snapped out of her trance looking at him, taking a while to register his question. She didn't find a need to tell him every thing; it isn't like they were very close. The fact that he showed up here has caused a great deal of disappointment about his character.

Lacus turned away, not wanting to face him. Kira wasn't ready to give up his questionings though. "How long has it been since you worked here?" Kira wasn't happy for the fact that Lacus is working in such a place and he had to ask. He could feel like she wasn't doing this willingly and something's been controlling her to do this, but he couldn't make up the conclusion to it.

"This would be the first day." Lacus sulked, staring at Kira's hand that's caressing the swell. It was painful, but it felt a little better, he must've been doing it the right way.

"I'm your first customer then?" Kira smiled, eyeing at her. Lacus didn't have any choice, she's still in her 'working hours' and she had to do all that is needed to satisfy her customer like she was told to. Lacus slowly placed her hands on the blazer, slightly pushing it away from the shoulders as the cover slid off her shoulders.

Kira widened his eyes; he didn't expect her to do something like this. He was going to go through with his sexual lust at the beginning, but looking at the expression given off within her eyes told him that it would be better for both of them if he hold this desperation back.

Lacus felt horrible doing this, but she had absolutely no choice. She didn't want to drag her sister into this career as well. Somehow, she wished that she had a choice to report to the police about the ways of her father, but her heart is always on the weak side thinking that he was responsible for her existence after all.

She couldn't stand to see her father being piled up in debts, further more, the death of her late mother taught her about treasuring the next kin. All she wanted is for her father to get a life but it looks so impossible with the way things are progressing.

Lacus was going to loosen her skirt before she felt someone tugging her wrist. She widened her eyes, staring at the amethyst orbs that were too looking into her crystal blue ones.

"Don't do it." Kira managed to say. Lacus stared at him in confusion. "If you hate doing such a thing, don't do it."

For a moment, Lacus thought Kira was pissed off at her unwilling look on the face, the serious tone like he was getting pissed off. "If you hate such a career, why did you take it up?" He asked. He felt like he needed to protect this girl before him. He was waiting for her reason to why she is doing all these.

"I had no choice." Lacus decided to answer this time, after all, Kira did prove that he wasn't a hundred percent bastard from the command to stop as soon as he sensed her unhappiness in doing this. Kira avoided looking straight into her face, he was disappointed at her.

Initially, it felt like Kira's found new life when he collided into a new girl who gave him a totally new feeling like he was in love, but he totally despised prostitution. Yes they do deserve respect for their human rights, but for one of them to be his girl, that's an absolute no.

"This is your life, how can you have no choice over your own life??!!" He replied, with a slight increase in tone to the back of his statement. The way he almost lost his temper scared Lacus for a moment as she started to let her tears fall off. Lacus pounced onto Kira pounding her fist onto his chest continuously.

"If the person that was going to suffer was only me; I wouldn't have taken such a path to betray my own morals!!" She cried bitterly. Kira was a little shocked at the reply he got before she continued. "I don't want Amelia to be forced to take up such an occupation. I want her to get proper education and live through a smooth childhood!!"

Kira's expression soften a little, the more she said, the more he felt like this girl is going to mean a lot to him. This is also precisely why he found it hard to accept what she was doing.

He slowly placed his arms around to hug her, hoping to calm her down, but it didn't gave her enough reason to work as something so lowly. There are many other methods to get money for raising a family and he was sure she could've worked as something else.

"My dad has a pile of gambling debts which he owed the owner of this prostitution agency. The sum is pretty much unbelievable, but the reason I was pulled into this was because the owner believed that I had what it takes to be a popular girl here." She sobbed. Kira started to understand the situation a little more this time.

Lacus felt like she had nothing more to hide from Kira. Since she's already told him much of the reasons why she is here, she might as well go through with the whole thing. "My mom died 3 years ago. She committed suicide because she couldn't stand the way my dad's treating her."

Kira slowly helped both of them sit up again; however, he didn't let his hands leave her as he tightened his hold around Lacus like she was going to vanish if he didn't do that. "If that's the case, move out from there…live with me Lacus, move in with me…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Fllay**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fllay laid her finger on the red button by the door, ringing the door bell repeatedly as if the door is going to open if she continues ringing it. "ARGH!! I've specially taken a leave off work to visit him on Saturdays, now WHERE could he be??!!" She screamed, flinging her fist onto the door bell once again.

She was getting pissed off as it is. "That Kira, running away from me in the mall yesterday and now he's missing!!" Fllay whined, scratching both her arms and her legs. She's been standing there for the past 3 hours and the mosquitoes seem to have targeted her as if she'd make great dinner.

"AHH these freaking bugs!! Wait till I get into the house, I will make sure I spray all of you to the eighteenth level into hell!" She screamed, beating her arms and legs to rid herself of the bugs till hey were all red, swollen.

"KIRA!!!" She screamed. This time she could feel her cell phone vibrating from the inside of her purse. She instantly took the phone out dropping her purse letting the contents of it fall off, but she didn't give a damn about all those for the moment. She quickly answered the call without looking at the caller identification.

"Fllay…" The person on the other side cooed. Fllay took awhile before registering the person who's just called her.

"Oh it's just you, Mr. Clyne." She smiled to herself. Apart from just the relationship you see on the surface of Fllay and Kira, she had another partner.

"Would you be free tonight? My daughter's out to her first day of work." Fllay hesitated for awhile. "I'm not sure…"

"Oh come on MY Fllay, you know how much it'll do you good if you met up with me." Siegel taunted over the phone. "I'm grabbing money from my daughter weekly just to pay off my debts and also to spend on you. Now that Lacus is working her ass off, you know that I can spend more money and time on you."

"I guess I will make it down to your apartment now." Fllay said, knowing that waiting for Kira would get her no where. The apartment is not too far from where she is standing either. It looks pretty impressive from afar; it's a condominium that many couldn't afford.

It looks as if it could cause millions to just get a unit out of there and to think that Siegel owned a pan-house at the top of one of the buildings. It only meant that Siegel's been spending all of Lacus's savings to just get the apartment for Fllay and himself.

There will be times where he lied to Lacus about owing a huge sum of debts to an organization which would be half true because more than half the money will be spent on Fllay's branded and materialistic expenditures.

Fllay checked her attire from head to toe. It's pretty much revealing enough to satisfy Siegel's needs. It works like a charm, just her dress code could send that blonde flying and to think he actually believed that Fllay was true to him.

It would serve as a great chance to draw out some money from her 'investments' too. After all, she needs to get some things back from dating with that guy who's practically old enough to be her father as well.

Apart from keeping another lover from Kira, she also had a job she needs to keep away from his acknowledgement as the word of it will definitely end the relationship between her and Kira clean.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Siegel**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Siegel left the casino's door entrance after hanging up the call he just made with Fllay. He smiled at the pile he made as the seemingly delicious dollars spread out evenly amongst his hands. He don't exactly lose at the casino all the time. It's just that every time he won; he would spend it on Fllay so it'll be clueless to Lacus about his earnings.

Whenever it seemed like he didn't win enough, he would force Lacus to cough out a sum of money for the red head to smile. Via knew about this adultery long ago, but she decided to just kill herself knowing that Siegel treats Fllay more like his own wife than her.

Siegel was well aware that Fllay was only willing to be with him because of his high expenditure on her. He didn't mind as long as Fllay was willing to give herself to him.

He actually met Fllay a little while after she started going out with Kira. Even by then, Fllay was no longer a virgin but he didn't mind.

He smiled to himself at the sight of the beautiful blocks of condominium that's just a stone throw away from where he was as he walked towards his car, trying to get to the planned destination as quickly as he could.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira and Lacus**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira was driving, thinking deeply into his thoughts as so did Lacus who was just sitting by his side. He smiled to himself as he occasionally glanced over towards her direction. She even looked attractive to him when she's deep in her thoughts. Her serious look did amuse him quite a little from time to time as they finally reached his apartment.

Kira parked his car as he helped her out from the other side with a gentlemanly gesture. Lacus was still pondering whether she regretted her decision before as she stared at the beautiful apartment before her.

It amused her quite a lot the moment they drove into that estate as it was pretty much well known for the steep costs of the super luxurious condominiums. However, she wasn't aware about her father being one of those who owned a unit in a place like this.

"Kira??" She suddenly asked.

Kira turned towards her, curious at her sudden outbreak of the silence. He could see her uneasy look like she was ready to back out from what they just agreed on soon. "Don't think of backing out now, my dear Lacus." He joked. "It's a distance from here to your home I assume so just be good and change up first. I don't like you wandering around in this attire without me being around you."

Kira spoke from what he felt, he knew this girl was special to him, but it's still too early to say that he actually loves her. He knew that even if it was his own sister that dressed up this way, he would be unhappy about it though the chances of her dressing up like this are pretty slim. She's known to be a tom boy.

"It's because of my attire that's worrying me, Kira." Lacus replied looking at him straight. "I…"

She didn't get the chance to finish before Kira anticipated her into finishing the statement, "Don't worry, I'm a person with my morals." He laughed, assuming that he understood her fear.

"That's not it Kira, I was just afraid that your parents might not be happy to see you bringing home a girl who dresses this way." She sighed.

Kira smiled at her like it didn't bother him much about what she just said. "I'm living out alone, Lacus." He laughed. Somehow, this girl seems to amuse him a lot in many different ways. It seriously was a totally different image she was portraying from what he always thought about a prostitute.

He always assumed that they were complete sluts but Lacus on the other hand was innocent, simple and elegant in her own way. "Perhaps my dad would be aroused by your dress code. But speaking of which, any warm-blooded male would be." He teased again eyeing at her attire which he have to admit was pretty 'captivating' to him as well.

She was dressed in a tight hugging tube top and a pair of mini shorts with a crown belt which revealed much of the shape of her figure. It was prefect in every inch but doesn't fit the image and essence she was supposed to produce from her type of character.

As much as he found it weird for himself to think this way towards a girl who is still like a stranger to him, he had to admit that he'd prefer her dress style to compliment with her character instead of her career.

He'd like to see her in a white sundress and could actually imagine her in that with her gorgeous features swaying with the light breeze. Lacus on the other hand was pretty disgusted with the thoughts of that as she imagined how it'd be like for someone her father's age to looking at her in that way.

Besides, thinking of someone of that generation reminds her loads of her father as his shadow would always remain deep within her where ever she went. Not because he was her most loved father but because of the fact that it's he, as her blood father that she hates.

Even within his thoughts, Kira could see the drastic expression change on her pale face. An inquisitive look to one with a frown on the face is an awful sight especially on her. She was made with features that'd stand out if she flashed more of her real smiles that show signs of true happiness.

Lacus decided to drop the thought of who she thought as nothing more than a beast because of something that did interest her a little. If Kira's living by himself outside, he must've been filthy rich to own a place around this area.

She's not being a money-grubber but the thought of Kira being heir to a big sum of wealth was something new to her. She should've thought so though. The branded goods that covered every inch of his body, costly Rolex watch and a car which looks like it would cost a fortune.

Lacus shook all of those material thoughts out of her mind, she was just being curious after all. She decided not to ask, it's never nice to peek into the personal affairs of someone else especially if you're not even close to him. Asking such a question would be totally out of her character too.

She sub-consciously followed Kira out of the lift when it reached the top floor; tailing him closely before bumping right into his back when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Lacus winced a little, feeling her fresh bruise she just got not long ago coming into contact with Kira's skin on a slight impact. She could feel her tears threatening to fall once again as she slightly revealed the eye catching bruise on her shoulder which was covered under Kira's blazer that was lent to her.

Kira eyed at her slightly for the overly drastic reaction. He didn't think that the previous bump would be enough to make her wince that way. The tears forming at the corner of her eyes sparkled unnaturally under the corridor lights, catching his eye instantly.

He chose to feign ignorance for now, inviting her into the empty but well furnished place. He proceeded into one of his walking closet to get a change for Lacus, but could find none that'll fit her small frame as he decided to just get her one of his smallest sized shirt he used to have.

He suddenly felt like it was right for him to keep those clothing even though it was without a purpose in the past. He was planning on donating them till he found better usage of them right now.

He handed the white shirt over to Lacus as she went into his room to get a quick change before coming out in the same pair of shorts she had on her before and the badly oversized shirt. Even with the same bottoms, the top did give a drastic change to the image she gives off compared to the slutty one she had on herself before.

He could see that she was doing all she could to cover up the part of her shoulder with the side of the round neck collar that fell off. It was supposed to expose her shoulders but her actions prevented that shirt from revealing whatever's covered beneath it.

He knew that it wasn't right, but he's never been good with words. Kira placed his hand on the side of her shoulder with the collar pulled up to cover up for while she's caught off-guard. He had an idea that something there was hurting it badly so he gently slid that chunk of cloth off for awhile.

Lacus jumped at the sudden action but Kira's other hand prevented her from doing anything. There before his eyes, it revealed a fresh bruise which was in pretty bad condition. He really did wonder about why he didn't notice it sooner. Perhaps it was because of the weak lightings they were around before that made it seem like it was not there.

Lacus did a good job of hiding her wounds though. Kira knew it was rude to do this but he felt like he needed to know the type of environment Lacus lived in under her father. He pushed her down the couch but did it as gently as he could to make sure she doesn't get anymore wounds than he expected she will have.

He slightly lifted the edge of her shirt, revealing the base of her tummy, surprised to see another bruise there. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know what came over him as well, but he felt the urge to make this demand even if it's unreasonable to her of any sorts.

"Lacus, move in with me NOW!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N : Sorry this is a pretty short post. I thank readers for reviewing and that made me feel much better, giving me more push to continue updating my fics. Hey readers, I promise k, I will take Lacus out of her father's clutches soon for more KxL…it might not progress as quickly as in my other fics but it'll be a bitter-sweet kind of love. I hope to see reviews for this chapter too. Hahas. Apparently this cartoon like author fell from the stairs n injured her back bone so she can promise u that she will stay home n use that time she have sitting on the chair to type even more, that is if you people give me satisfying amounts of reviews. D Pls R&R, bye.**


	3. Realizing

**Chapter 3**

_**Flashback (3 years ago)**_

"_No mother don't!! Please…if there's anything on your mind, we can discuss it verba__lly, please come down, I'm pleading you." Lacus cried while looking towards where her mother was standing. _

_They were so high up they could almost feel the sky with their bare hands, the concrete floorings didn't seem as secure to Lacus now, any drastic movements could mean the end to her mother's hanging life right now. _

_She was just sitting by the edge at the top most of the tallest building around the neighbourhood but it doesn't take half a brain to think that a fall from that height is a straight passage way to heaven no matter how advanced medical facilities are right now. "If there any thing you need to say, we're all willing to hear right now so please come down…" Lacus pleaded while a streak of warm tear fell off the corner of her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry Lacus…I can't think of any other ways to face this now but I do have one last wish…" Lacus looked at her mother expectantly, using her index finger to wipe away another drop of tear threatening to fall from her cerulean eyes. "Come here my dear…" She whispered._

_Lacus cautiously took small steps walking towards her mother while feeling her feet trembling, with every step nearer to her mother, she could feel as if she could hear her every heart beat, feel her every breath like her own, the feeling seem to be scaring her now as her gut feeling told her to appreciate this last bit connection then while she could. _

_The determined, heartbroken, lost and hurt look from her mother explained the amount of suffering she's been through throughout this period of time. Her parents have been quarrelling for the past few months but nothing seems to be in her knowledge, she could hear her mother's cries night after night but she haven't been able to find the right opportunity to get to the bottom of it. _

_Her father isn't even here despite the notification of this suicide threat by her mother to him about an hour ago. Lacus's mother glanced through every where, finding no sights of whom she was hoping to see as she repeatedly combed the area with her vision. Her heart broke like a glass smashed onto the floor, 'he's not going to come…just as I thought. Who am I kidding anyway?? He loves __**her.**__'_

_Lacus came upfront to her mother as her mother raised up her hand, cupping her cheek within her palm, using her thumbs to caress her face while wiping away her tears. _

"_Is this all about father??" Lacus asked._

"_Lacus, life is full of surprises before you and one of those is the special one prepared for you by fate. When you find a person whom you love and who loves you back equally, you will feel that your hearts are beginning to beat as one…" _

_Lacus's mother flinched at her past memory with her father as she squeezed her eyes, letting another tear roll down her cheeks, those tears were so warm at sight, so emotional at touch or so Lacus felt as she too raised her hand to wipe away her mother's._

"_But remember, Lacus. Once the synchronizing of the beatings of both hearts stops and starts to beat individually, it only means one thing, the past feeling is gone. However, there is bound to be a guy out there who will care for you for eternity, it's just a matter of weather he comes into your life at the right time. My regret, I felt for your father so deeply, now I'm unable to withdraw." _

_She slowly pulled Lacus into her arms in a warm motherly embrace, cuddling her as closely as possible, protectively. "Take care of Amelia in my place, Lacus. Sorry that mommy is unable to walk through your childhood years with you." She whispered as she felt her heart pain at the thought of leaving her children at their young age, but she couldn't take the reality, holding onto the thoughts that her husband she loved so much is with another woman now. _

"_I love you, Lacus. Tell this to Amelia too." She said as she turned her head without looking back for fear that she might hesitate as she pushes herself off the edge of the ledge. Lacus reached down as she held herself firm at the ledge with her other hand while trying to muster all the strength to pull and save her mother. _

_She was hoping to hear her mother turning back but the look on her face creates an even larger disappointment in the pastry haired girl. She couldn't bear to let her mother finish off her own life like that, but looking at her mother facing away, she started to lose strength in her grip. Her mother looked up at her with a reassuring smile on her face, warming her heart a little more before her hand slowly slipped through Lacus's grip, losing all bodily contact between mother and daughter._

_Lacus felt her heart dropped as her mother fell from the building. In her eyes, her falling figure seems to be disappearing slowly as her hands stayed in her position trying to reach for her mother despite knowing the impossibility of turning back in time. _

_She slowly fell back while lying onto the concreted floor while crying to herself while her sister ran towards her, pouncing onto her as she cried on her shoulder. People around them shot looks of pity while still being held back from the scene with the police taping the area up._

"_Lacus…what happened to mommy??" Amelia asked feeling tears welling up her eyes, she saw what happened but couldn't accept the fact as it is. "I want mommy, I want mommy, I want mommy…give me back my mommy…" She cried as her tears fell from her eyes like running tap water. _

"_Mommy went to somewhere far from here, Amelia. She'll be happy there forever so you won't see her again…" Lacus explained as she held her sister tight in her arms, letting her tears continue flowing down freely. 'I will take care of her mother, I promise.'_

_**End of Flashback **_

"That's why, Kira. I'm unable to move in with you." Lacus said while she tried her best to hold back her tears as she slowly pulled down the t-shirt to cover her wounds while slowly sitting up, not flinching one bit from the amount of pressure she placed on her bruise.

Kira stared deep into her cerulean eyes, he couldn't accept her occupation as it is, but he felt that the little resistance to her social status vanishing as his heart continued aching together with her sobbing, looking at crying Lacus is an awful sight, that he must admit.

"I have a promise to keep, to take care of Amelia." She said while shooting an apologetic look towards Kira.

"Then have her move into here as well, I will take care of the both of you…I promise." Kira whispered to her gently while slowly reaching for her tear soaked hands, holding it securely.

Lacus seemed indifferent from his words, "I don't know if I should take the words of a guy to heart. Even so, my father would come looking for us. We tried escaping countless of times but we always end up getting found in less than a week. His ugly personality forbid even the kindest souls around to keep us in, knowing the consequences if found out by him."

"I feel like I need to protect you, Lacus. I feel a tugging feeling in my heart for you and I'm willing to take the risk if it means keeping you safe from that beast." Kira spoke from the bottom of his heart.

"How can I believe your feelings for me, Kira?" Lacus questioned.

Kira slowly pulled her hand up to his chest, positioning it at the spot where the heart is. "Feel it within yourself, Lacus. I may not be very sure if this is love I'm feeling for you yet, but the desire to keep you safe is from deep down the bottom of my heart."

Lacus quickly pulled away as she continued letting her freely falling tears flow, it pained her to make this decision. "I don't know if I can believe you, after seeing my mother's state, I can't trust any guy fully…" She whispered. "Sorry…"

"It's ok, Lacus. I understand…" Kira said as he gently pulled her into a warm embrace, feeling her tears soaking his shirt as she rested her chin on his shoulders. He deeply inhaled the scent of her hair, using his free hand to run through her beautiful pink locks. "It's ok…I'm here for you, Lacus…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Athrun and Cagalli**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you serious??!!" Cagalli shrieked at the top of her voice at the words by her boyfriend. "Fllay is seen with whom??!!"

"I'm not a hundred percent positive but I think I saw someone with the likes of her meeting up with a man around his fifties outside a highly expensive condominium apartment while walking in with his hands around her shoulders as if they were a couple." Athrun said.

"I knew that her ugly witch's tricks would be uncovered one of these days, guess I was right." Cagalli said. "Wait to Kira hears this, and that'll be the end to everything that slut's working for."

"Err…you might want to remember, Cagalli. I'm not fully sure I saw her as I was a distance away and the whole area is dimly lighted, and what is it she's working towards?? I'm hearing this from you all the time but I don't know exactly."

"It may not be a hundred percent but I can assure it's at least ninety-eight percent positive to be that bitch. She's a flirt and a money grubber who's only after Kira for his reputation in school and o of course the access to our family fortune." Cagalli explained. "I've been suspecting her long enough…I knew she had more than one boyfriend and I was right."

"I didn't know that Kira'd like such a woman…but speaking of which it was just another one of his short flings from his renowned reputation with women." Athrun concluded.

"I guess we all don't know the truth just yet till we investigate a little further right?? We need more evidence to prove that it's Fllay…" Athrun suggested as Cagalli nodded her head showing her extreme agreement stand.

"Then tomorrow, we'll start our tailing job outside that condominium you saw that red head at while I take some pictures with of her other boyfriend with her with my new super focusing camera I just bought." Cagalli laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Siegel and Fllay**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fllay sat up on the bed as she ignored the bed sheets that fell off her shoulders, exposing her features. A pair of arms slowly slipped round her waste as the owner of it laid a kiss upon her shoulders, rewarding him with a satisfying moan.

"So what do you want this time, Fllay??" He asked while trying to recoup his energy from the activity a minute ago.

"I want…you…" Fllay cooed as she turned towards the blonde man, capturing his lips while hovering over him while they fell back. "I saw this $9000 bag which is so beautiful and it really caught my eye, it's really a bargain isn't it??" She asked.

"As long as it compliments the beauty of yours, it's all worth it. All I have to do is get Lacus to work a little harder, and your gift will be yours very soon he said as he drew out some money from the pocket of his pants which was down on the floor beside the bed.

"This is for my darling…$2000 enough for you for tomorrow's shopping?" He asked while pressing his forehead against hers.

Fllay replied him with a kiss on his chin as she traced her fingers down his collar bone, looking at his seductively, "Definitely…" She smiled as in an instant; they threw the cover over their heads and replayed their whole activity over again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira and Lacus**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Would you like to think over your decision again, Lacus? It wouldn't harm to sleep over at my place for the night, its fine with me…" Kira told her as he gripped onto her hand tightly. Receiving a nod from Lacus reaffirmed his thoughts as he slowly led him into his car, driving towards her residence.

When they reached the ground floor of the relatively old apartment block, Lacus slowly stepped out of the poshed car which doesn't seem to fit the image around the area at all. She bid her goodbye to Kira as she prepared to walk towards the stairs leading to her apartment floor level.

It was a relatively old housing estate so lifts aren't available at these blocks. Lacus walked while feeling a strong tugging feeling deep within her heart, she wanted so much to accept his offer but Amelia mattered more to her at that point. Besides, she couldn't fully trust Kira with all her heart as her fear for committing into a relationship is still imprinted deeply in her heart from her mother's reflections.

It was when all of the sudden, she felt a tugging at her wrist as she felt something warm gripping onto it, she could instantly melt into the touch as the owner of the hand spun her around gently into his embrace. "Kira???" She struggled to voice out; the distance between them enabled the opposition to hear her seemingly inaudible tone.

"I couldn't bear to let you go back to him like that, I'm afraid for your safety Lacus. I don't know why I'm feeling this but…holding you in my arms make me feel that everything's so right, I don't want to let you free…" He said. "I don't know what's this feeling I have for you as I've never felt such a strong connection with any of my past girlfriends before…"

Lacus tried to avoid eye contact so as to resist his requests to move in with him. Kira gently placed his thumb and index finger on her chin, lightly tilting her head up to face him as he leaned in gently to place a gentle kiss upon her cold lips before retreating after a few seconds.

"I'll be here for you tomorrow, Lacus. 5pm, I'll wait till you turn up." Kira whispered to her as he placed a feather light kiss on her forehead before breaking the embrace watching her retreating figure turn around, heading up the stairs.

'Why so I feel so strongly for her?? Is it because I pity her; or because I…' Kira shook his head, using his hand to brush through his messy brown locks, feeling confused at himself.

He slowly walked back to his car as he sat at the driver's seat, reluctantly pulling the seatbelt over his shoulder, taking another glance at the stairs where he last saw Lacus, heaving a heavy sigh before driving off.

Kira reached home, swinging open the door feeling as if it became a lot quieter than several moments ago before she went back. He flung his house keys towards the coffee table before him, falling back on his couch once again, at the very same position he was at when Lacus was around.

He could see small marks at the position right beside his like someone sat there before as he traced his fingers around the 'dent' where he was positive was where she sat on and sighed, 'she's gorgeous…' he told himself as he took up a cushion which she leaned against previously, taking in every bit of her scent, feeling totally intoxicated by the pink haired girl he held within his arms about thirty minutes ago.

Her presence was calming to him as he let himself daze away with his mind flooded with Lacus and Lacus alone.

'I don't know why, she felt really special to me; I've never felt so obliged to protect a certain girl before…not even my past girlfriends. Is this…love??' He asked himself. 'After all, she's still a virgin despite holding that job and…ARGH WHAT AM I THINKING OF??!!'

Kira shook his head violently, messing his hair up, standing up to go for a shower, hoping to have a clear state of mind before thinking over again. He walked into his room grabbing a set of change before stepping into the bathroom, removing every article of his clothing he had on before staring at his bare form in the large mirror before him.

He couldn't imagine that in time to come…Lacus is going to face many forms like his that he's looking at now just to support her family. He stared at his form for awhile more as he dreaded for every second to pass indicating the nearing of another night before she's going to turn up for work again.

He slowly turned as he reluctantly stepped into the shower room, turning on the faucet as he let water pelt on his tanned skin. Kira stared at the ground as he felt that he was unable to think of anything else other than the fear for Lacus to turn up for work another day.

He slowly faced up, covering his eyes letting the water fall on his face, using his hand to wipe off excess water; he stared at both his hands before clutching them ever so tightly, punching his fist against the wall of his shower room, gritting his teeth for being ever so helpless to help Lacus out of her situation.

Kira hated himself right then for not being insistent enough on her stay. He stayed at that position for awhile more before he slowly removed his fist from the wall, ignoring the redness and slight bleeding cuts on his knuckle.

"I will not let her suffer…I will not let her stay with her job, I will take her away from her father." He concluded to himself. Kira slowly dried himself as he stepped out of the bath, changing into his white t-shirt and plain shorts, letting the towel hang around his neck as he slowly took a seat at the edge of his bed.

Kira slowly lifted his hand, using his fingers to trace his lips where he kissed her before. It felt special, soft, comforting, warm and most importantly, it felt so right against hers…as if it belonged there…

**Next day**

It's finally the end of school for Kira as the pupils slowly headed out of the lecture theatre, all squeezing through each other just to be the first to get out of the hall to inhale some fresh air after sitting in the theatre for 4hours while listening to their professor blabbering on and on.

Kira was without a doubt one of those who made it out first as he took a quick glance at his watch. '4pm…I should be able to make it there in 1 hour if I set off now. Would she turn up though?' Kira asked himself.

Kira decided to ignore all existing doubts within himself; driving towards her housing estate as he waited for approximately 30minutes but saw no sign of Lacus. "I guess I scared her yesterday huh??" he asked himself.

Kira waited for awhile more to see no sights of the pink haired girl. Deciding to wait no more, Kira stepped out of his car before giving Lacus a call but received no reply so he can only go up the block to find her door to door. It's not all that tough since the building is pretty old so it's only 4 storey high, which seemed to be a really good thing for Kira now.

Kira ran down the corridors from door to door, taking a glance into windows that are left opened as he took notice of this particular apartment with windows opened and a pink haired girl sitting inside while staring into space, hugging her cushion close to her.

He deduced the possibility of it being Lacus; pink hair is a rare feature. He pressed onto the door bell several times, laying a few knocks on the door as he waited for someone to respond and sure enough, the door was unlocked after a few seconds.

A pink haired girl stood right before him and he was pretty sure it's Lacus from her features, it however seemed as though she lacked rest as dark eye rings are seen around her eyes. Lacus spent the whole night pondering if she should turn up for the date as much as she wanted to, or she should just turn up for her work like she was supposed to.

She thought through it the whole night and decided to go for work just in case the agency owner comes to add on to more trouble than she already has. Amelia is in a school camp that starts from this morning as she set out from her home which made Lacus less worried over her since she had her teachers to take care of her.

Siegel on the other hand didn't return the whole night; Lacus however couldn't care less about his existence and felt that it could've been better if he stayed away from home more often.

"Kira…sorry, I can't go out with you…I'll have to go to work today." Lacus apologized.

Kira didn't take her job as an excuse and was disappointed at her for not turning up on their date. Kira was so anticipating to meeting her while he was still at the lecture theatre earlier that day to be returned with such unwillingness from the opposition for just another meeting.

He clenched his fists as he took another step closer to Lacus. Lacus just stood at her spot not moving a single inch at all as Kira suddenly hugged her, pressing his lips against hers.

Both parties melt in each other's lips as slowly separated his lips licking hers, asking for entrance into hers. Lacus didn't take a second to hesitate before allowing his tongue to slip through as they both battled fiercely with their tongue with Kira using one of his hands to hold her head in place.

They broke from their kiss after awhile, taking a breather as this time Lacus quickly pressed her lips back on his again, it's almost like she's addicted to the taste of his lips and hungered for move of his flavour.

Kira savoured her lips as he felt a need slowly building up within him, he let his other hand travel down to explore at different places before both his hands ended at her thigh lifting her up. Kira stepped into the apartment, kicking the door close before heading towards Lacus's bed room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was in the middle of the night as Lacus gently opened her eyes, grabbing the sheets covering her body as she tried her best to sit up, she felt sore all over as she lightly winced in pain at the little pressure the placed at her lower part since it hasn't fully recovered from the previously torn hymen from the intercourse she just had with Kira.

She looked towards Kira, slowly placing a hand on his cheek, feeling his warmth within her palm as she felt the sense of contentment welling up within her after their activity.

Somehow, she liked what she's done with Kira and she herself knew that she didn't regret it one bit as it was Kira who took her virginity, she didn't understand though, she'd probably just didn't want an old horny stranger to take her first time, even if it's at a high price.

Her movements seemed to cause the brunette lying beside her to stir as he too slowly allowed his lavender orbs to gain sight. Kira slowly looked up as he smiled warmly looking at Lacus, he didn't why he felt that way but after this intercourse, he felt more obliged to actually take care of her.

He slowly sat up gaining his posture, cupping her face in his hand while caressing her cheek with his thumb before placing a feather light kiss on her forehead, pressing his forehead against hers as he took the time to stare and explore within her eyes.

He could see happiness and the look like she's free of all troubles now. He pulled her bare form close to him allowing her to rest her ear on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"Do you regret??" He asked.

"Nope…what about you??" Lacus shook her head while slowly closing her eyes, trying to relax in his touch while she still can.

"Of course not…"

"I'm sorry…" Lacus apologized.

"Why should you be? I should be the one to apologize…"

"Nope…I did it with you because I don't want it to be someone else, not a stranger at least." Lacus whispered.

Kira smiled at her as he held onto her even tighter. "Then let us treat this as another step forward. I want to be with you Lacus…" Kira told her earnestly, stroking her long pink silky hair as he never once let her out of his grip.

"Why would you want to be with someone like me??"

"'Cause…I think I love you Lacus…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: First and foremost, I apologize for taking so long to update as school term started and since it's my national examinations this year, I had to work really hard and have lots of things to handle before I stand down from my co-curricular activity position and properly hand it over to my juniors. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I really thank readers who reviewed in my last chapter…I will continue writing so please continue to review as well. Thx!!**


End file.
